


Avowal

by SeraphinaXx



Series: Sunblessed [1]
Category: The Untouchable
Genre: Asking for a blessing, Decisions, F/F, Familial Dynamics, Future, Girl x Girl, Love, Marriage, OOC, Relationship Development, breaking fay customs, difficult conversations, fay customs, marriage conversations, mother-daughter dynamics, older eliza, raya asks for a blessing, the sun queen, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaXx/pseuds/SeraphinaXx
Summary: Raya requests an audience with The Sun Queen to discuss her plan to marry a human girl.
Relationships: Ariana Rayonia The II/Elizabeth Kate Brooks, Elaya, Raya/Eliza
Series: Sunblessed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Avowal

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is only written for my best friend. She's writing a book, still a work in progress, not posted anywhere, but she granted me the honor of getting to read it as it's being written and I've absolutely fallen in love with the two main girls who I am absolutely convinced are in love.
> 
> I'm creating a fandom to post these fics to, because I love her and she deserves it.
> 
> This disclaimer is here for clarification <3.

"You requested an audience Ariana Rayonia the second." Kalinda's even voice announced as soon as Raya stepped into the throne hall and bowed.

She took a discreet breath to gather her thoughts. What she was about to reveal would break _so many_ fay customs but—

Raya didn't care.

"Yes, my lady." She spoke and straightened up out of her bow. Her mother's disposition changed as soon as she saw Raya wasn't bending the knee any longer. She steepled her fingers, the line of her mouth tightened ever so slightly.

Through all her years of living, nothing had ever made Ariana as nervous as her mother had. Even though she looked like a _child,_ the facade never fooled anyone, the power she held was nearly unlimited. 

Raya swallowed and stilled her posture. She hoped, maybe, Kalinda wouldn't have her beheaded for treason, if only because Raya was her daughter. Though, there had never been much of a bond between them, not much motherly love, so perhaps Raya shouldn't count her stars before they supernova.

"Mother." She began regardless, because she was here now and she'd come for a reason, and she'd see it through. "I wish to marry." 

Kalinda recoiled entirely upon the words, nearly dislodging herself from her dais. The sun queen did not express emotion often, so she must've felt intensely.

"What?" The surprise cracked through the usually calm and collected narrative she spun, sounding genuine for but a second.

Raya swallowed heavily, grit her teeth. Eliza had spoken more and more of settling down now that she'd finished college and gotten herself a job. She'd told Raya many nights, whilst they lay tangled up, that Raya was her one, her _it,_ she did not wish to seek anyone different.

And—Raya loved her just the same, which is why she stood here now, and would stand here until her mother approved. Or called for the guard to take Ariana away for dishonouring the fay. Whichever came first.

"I have found—love and I wish to marry her." She stood firm on her words, even though her voice shook a bit more than she'd wanted it to.

Kalinda was silent for a long moment, her outward appearance giving now leeway into her thoughts.

Raya felt her chest tighten with each breath while she waited, aware she still wasn't over with the worst of it, she still hadn't told her mother _who_ is in question.

A human, a mortal. 

It went against all fey customs and rules, against all their world had been built on. Raya never should have loved Eliza, not the least little bit, but— _dammit._ It had happened and she wished to spend the rest of time with Eliza, as long as they could.

"And whom is it you want to wed?" Her mother finally asked, leaning forward ever so, for the first time seemingly taking interest in her daughter.

There it was. The question that might be her entire undoing.

Ariana swallowed and jutted her chin up, portraying assuredness she did not feel.

"Her name is Elizabeth Kate Brooks. She is a human." 

Her mother's reaction was—underwhelming, at best.

"I see." Was all she said for a long while. 

Raya waited again, she had nothing else to say. She would probably go through and marry Elizabeth no matter what her mother said, but, she wanted to honour her mother and come to her first, to at least _try_ to get her blessing, slim to none as those chances were.

If they managed to get Mr.Brooks blessings, then surely the sun queen couldn't be harder.

"You realize, Ariana, that what you wish for is forbidden by ancient fay law?" Her mother prompted after a long, stiff silence.

"Yes." Raya confirmed, heartbeat thudding in her ears.

"And you realize that such a marriage has never happened before?" 

"Yes." 

Kalinda stood from her throne then, smoothed down her garment and stepped down from the dais.

All of Raya went tense. Her mother rarely ever approached her or bothered with her, this was either a very bad sign or a very good sign, though Ariana couldn't help but suspect the absolute _worst._

Her mother approached her in a few steps, standing before her. Raya had to kneel to match her height, still not quite meeting her eyes.

"If you know all you speak of, then why have you come here, seeking my blessings?" She asked, her voice—different, somehow. More—gentle?

Raya had to flounder for words for a moment, but she gathered herself and answered:

"I wanted to _try,_ at least, because it is the honourable thing to do."

"Does honour truly matter that much to you? I find that hard to believe, all things considered." 

Well—She had a point there, Raya had to admit. Though, at no point now did Kalinda sound enraged, which seemed almost too good to be true.

"Still." She muttered, having no other reason to give.

It was true that Raya didn't particularly care for honour and tradition, but—it would be nice to have her mother's blessing for once.

"Look at me, Ariana." Her mother requested and it took Raya a second to compute through.

She lifted her eyes to her mother's, biting her lip as her mind tried to process what any of this was supposed to mean.

"Are you absolutely certain of this decision?" Kalinda asked, her golden eyes blazing.

Raya steeled herself at that question. Of _course_ she was! A fay of her position doesn't simply _break_ all fay laws _just for the fun of it._

"I am." 

Her mother then lifted her hand and gently cradled Ariana's cheek with it, the princess so shocked she was lost for words for a while.

"Then, my dear, you have my blessings." 

"What—?!" Raya's tongue worked faster than her wit, her blubbering surprise most unbecoming though unavoidable.

Her mother dropped her hand and turned away, padding back to her throne and climbing atop it.

"You heard me. I bless your marriage to that human girl." She spoke once she was settled back in.

"Just—just like that?" Raya stood up from kneeling, unable to quite shape the ease with which it happened.

"You will not be persecuted for breaking fay law, not by me at least. While I can not maintain any contact with you from this point on, since you will be considered an outlaw, I do still bestow you my blessings. You are certain of your decisions, you are old enough certainly to make them, I will not stand in your way."

Raya needed a moment to absorb all of this.

"Really?" It occurred to her that it might be insulting, how dubious she was being of her mother's words, but she felt very justified in her disbelief.

Kalinda sighed, a flicker of intense emotion rippling across her features for a moment. 

"I am your mother, I do love you, even if it never seemed that way." She looked away. "Since Maristela died, it has been—difficult, though." 

Raya breathed out and managed to smile at her mother. She understood, at least a little. 

"I know. Thank you—mom."


End file.
